


Fucking Machine

by omgbubblesomg



Series: 31 fics in 31 days [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Dean Whump, Fucking Machines, Hurt No Comfort, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Other, Torture, then more hurt and even less comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 15:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12324060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgbubblesomg/pseuds/omgbubblesomg
Summary: Alastair leaves Dean with a new friend





	Fucking Machine

**Author's Note:**

> Day 10: Edgeplay; gunplay; **Fucking Machine**
> 
> I really need to start coming up with titles for these fics...

Alastair’s voice whistled gently as he spoke. He sounded, sometimes, like a wind between floorboards. Insidious. “How about it, Dean?” He wasn’t loud. He didn’t need to shout to make himself heard. He often sounded as though he was speaking directly into Dean’s brain. “Ready to pick up the knife?”

Dean spat something out that tinkled on the floor. His own tooth. “Only if I get to use it on your ugly mug,” he slurred. He probed the mangled inside of his mouth with his tongue. Another tooth fell loose. He aimed it at Alastair’s shoes. His hands and knees were already beginning to ache from the cold slab he was stuck on and he was exhausted already, just from his tiny show of defiance. He hung his head. He had no other options.

They’d been doing this for years. Sticking him full of pointy things and carving bits of him out and then giving him an offer to try the same thing on someone else. But they weren’t going to break him so easily. He had come here by choice. Sammy was alive upstairs, that was the important thing. They couldn’t do anything to take that away.

“You know, I was hoping you’d say that,” Alastair crooned. “I’ve got something special for you today, pet.”

Dean tried to muster a glare, but he sensed that it was slightly less formidable than he hoped. Probably because he currently only had one eye to glare with. “Doesn’t matter,” he managed. His jaw gave an ominous crack as a new tooth broke through to fill the hole the last one had left. He groaned but made no other noise. Alastair always made the regeneration of his body hurt as much as possible, but it was never even close to being as painful as the torture itself. “I won’t do your dirty work for you,” he spat, when his jaw finished aching.

“So you’ve said.” The demon began humming, almost but not completely tuneless. Somewhere behind Dean a machine buzzed to life, and Dean desperately fought the desire to start thrashing. He had long since learned that fighting would achieve nothing but wearing him out and making Alastair smile. Instead, he pictured Sam, somewhere sunny. Drinking iced tea or something in a deck chair. He let the surety of that image steal over him like a safety blanket, and stared down at the manacles holding his hands against the rock slab.

He stayed staring emotionlessly down, right up until he felt something brush against his ass, and then he couldn’t stop the helpless jerk as his body anticipated pain.

Alastair continued to hum, and patted him on his hip, in a gesture far too creepy to be comforting. The thing brushed his ass again and Dean was saved from trying to figure out what it was as his empty eye socket starting fizzing and burning. The new eye felt like acid as it seared its way into existence. He screamed through it—didn’t bother trying to contain the agony—and must have blanked out completely, because the next time he blinked it was to Alastair’s face, a scant inch from his own.

“Fuck off,” Dean gasped. If his mouth hadn’t been so dry he would have liked to spit again. He jerked away and that’s when he realised what Alastair had been doing while he was preoccupied. Something was _inside him._ Fuck. Not the first time Alastair had gotten a kick from shoving something in his ass, but at least it felt like he’d used lube this time. “Running out of ideas, are you?” he taunted.

“Something like that.” Alastair smiled lazily and held up a little remote control. There was only one dial on it and to Dean’s relief it was currently set to _off_. “I have business matters to attend to,” he explained, “so I thought this might keep you entertained while I’m away.” He chuckled, sounding like dry leaves on concrete. “You’ll be in good hands I think, pet. You’ll never need to eat, or sleep, or piss. You’ll be nice and safe down here while I’m gone.”

Dean grit his teeth and summoned another image of his brother. Smiling. Somewhere green. It was worth it, he knew. Everything was worth it for Sammy up there, breathing fresh air and free.

“Disappearing on me again are you, Dean?” Alastair hummed disapprovingly, and traced a line just under Dean’s new eye. “I think you’ll find it a little harder to _go away_ once we’ve started.

Sam in a suit, representing in court. Sam in board shorts, at the ocean. Sam living his life for both of them. Happy. Laughing.

Alistair turned the dial ever so slightly, and the machine whirred to life, sounding much closer than before and… _oh god no._ A quick glance over his shoulder told him everything he needed to know. A machine with a large piston and a stick at one end was aimed towards him, moving slowly, and the… the thing inside him was moving with it.

The image of Sam evaporated as Dean struggled futilely. As he watched, a long slender cock emerged from his ass, making him hiss. It slid backwards incrementally, and he could feel every tiny fraction of it as it tugged against his rim, coming almost completely out before it reversed directions and crept leisurely back in.

He tried to lean forward but there was only so far he could go with his knees and palms against the slab.

“Sam!”

“That’s more like it,” Alastair hummed, pressing Dean’s shoulders back to force him to take even more. “Feels good, doesn’t it?”

Sam wearing a suit in… in court. Becoming a lawyer. _Ahh!_ He couldn’t hold the image. Not with the feeling of something moving between his legs, fucking into him glacially. “Sam!”

“Your little brother isn’t coming for you.” That soft implacable voice. Dean tossed his head as the cock started its journey back out. “You look very enticing like this, Dean.” Another dry chuckle. Fingers like ice on Dean’s forehead. “But I can’t stay.” He clucked his tongue like some awful parody of a caring parent. “Don’t worry, though. I’ll keep you entertained from afar.” He winked, and turned the dial up before pocketing the remote. The cock sped up accordingly, and started to expand. “I’ll only be gone for a month, pet. And then we can get back to your training.”

The lights went off as Alistair smoked into the dark, and Dean was left with nothing but the whirring machine, and the sound of his own voice yelling for his brother.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned for Kink Day 11: Gags


End file.
